History
by Jasaiya Hawkins
Summary: Haruhi is an amnesiac,and also the adopted sister of Kaoru and Hikaru.Watch as she adjusts to life at school with her overprotective brothers and slowly remembers her past while making new friends.But what does her past consist of? And why did she forget?
1. Haruhi the amnesiac

This fanfic was inspired by a dream believe it or not. I was told that I watch too much anime, considering I saw some of the plot take place in a dream. Either way, here it is. Haruhi is a bit different in this story. One, she's not flat chested. And two, due to a traumatic experience, which you'll hear about in this chapter, she is an amnesiac. No memory of her past. It'll be known she's a girl as well. I have no idea where this story will go. So let's get started!

Chapter 1

Kaoru and Hikaru were in their room when the servant told them their mother wanted to see them. They were trying to think of different thoughts and so far, it hadn't been working. "We're coming!" The two twins spoke in unison. They got up as one and went to their mothers sitting room. Their mother sat in her usual chair. Beside her, a demure young woman sat beside her, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Good. You're here. Sit down." Their mother motioned for them to sit and relax graciously. As soon as the servant delivering tea left, she took a sip of her own and began to speak. "While your father was on a business trip, he became charmed with a young orphan and adopted her. This is your new sister, Haruhi. She'll be starting at your school tomorrow. You two need to watch out for her. I've arranged for her to be in your class." The young girl yawned. The older woman turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry. Please continue." Her mother called for a servant.

"Please take Haruhi to her room and see her to bed." Haruhi rose obediently and followed the servant out of the room. "Another thing to watch out for is this, though it does not go beyond this room. She has complete amnesia. The only thing she remembered when she was found was her name. Other than that, nothing. We believe it's due to the fact of her parents death. She was probably witness to this and it put her in this state. Please protect her at school."

The boys looked really excited at the thought of a sibling. "How old is she?" One of the twins asked.

"We believe two months younger than you though she is also around your age." She was inwardly pleased that her two sons were being so cooperative. She had been sure they would have been against another sibling.

"We'll protect her mother. Don't worry." None were aware, but Hikaru and Kaoru had just developed a sister complex.

--

The next day in the third music room where the Host club had it's headquarters, Kyouya was getting annoyed. The club was about to open and two of their members, Hikaru and Kaoru, were not here yet. As soon as he thought this, the door slammed open and they burst in, dragging a young woman, a new student by the look, behind them.

"Pardon me, madam. But I'm afraid we can't have anyone other than club members in here until the club opens." Tamaki moved to escort her out. The new student looked to the twins desperately and suddenly she was in the protective clutches of the twins. "What's going on? Why is she so important to you? Don't tell me you three are having a threesome!"

Kaoru covered her ears while in shock. Hikaru confronted Tamaki. "That's just sick and wrong. Why would we have a threesome with our sister?!" Everybody in the room froze. Honey dropped his cup of tea, which Mori at once began to clean up. Kyouya looked at the twins questionably.

"I wasn't aware your mother had given birth to another child other than you." Kyouya said as he continued to type on his computer and take notes.

"No!! No!! No!! My father adopted her while on a business trip. We swore to protect her." Kaoru uncovered her ears.

"Everyone, this is Haruhi Hitachiin, our sister. Haruhi, the guy on the computer is Kyouya, vice president of this club. Tamaki, the blonde, is the president. Honey is the one with the pink bunny and the big guy near him is Mori, his bodyguard." Haruhi bowed to all of them.

"I'm Haruhi Hitachiin. It's nice to meet you." She rose again. "I'm sorry if I forget your names. I have amnesia and the only thing I remembered until Mr. Hitachiin found me was my name." Tamaki was taken in by this young beauty.

"Allow me to be the first to be your host." Tamaki extracted her gently from her brothers arm and took her arm. She didn't fight him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Hikaru and Kaoru once again hugged her close to them. "We are to protect her innocence. So no perverts like you around her. Honey or Kyouya, one of you be her host!" Kyouya merely looked up at her from his computer.

"I'm afraid I'm busy at the moment Ms. Haruhi. Tamaki here needs all the help he can get with this club. Though if you would like to do so later, I can be your host." Kyouya went back to his computer.

Honey went up to her. "Hello. I am Mitsukuni Haninozuka, though everyone calls me Honey. I may not look it but I'm a senior here. Would you like to have some tea with Mori and I?"

Haruhi smiled and pulled herself from the arms of Hikaru and Kaoru. "Yes, please, that would be nice." As she went with Honey and Mori, Kyouya studied the new student. It was obvious from her instinctive manners and how she behaved that, whoever she was before the accident, she was of noble heritage.

The twins suddenly popped up before him. They were, once again, speaking as one. "If you're so interested in her, why didn't you be her host?"

Kyouya calmly closed his laptop. "I've never met one like her before. It's a chance to learn from new experiences. But first I must compose myself mentally so as to not offend her or hurt her feelings."

--

He he. Sounds interesting. This story was only one of two that was inspired from my dream last night. Pretty crazy huh?


	2. Karaoke

This is actually one of the first stories I have done that does not have any violent plot lines. YAY!! New experience!! --dances-- Who knows what will happen. I know you all don't. I don't either. We're in the same boat. Oh!! While I am thinking about it, there'll be poll to decide who to pair Haruhi up if you all want a pairing!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this anime/manga. I don't know who does but it's not me. I also have a song in this chapter. I don't own the band or anything else that goes along with them.

Chapter 2

Haruhi Hitachiin, newly adopted sister of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, was instantly popular. Many of the boys in the school was taken by her appearance. Apparently their was something about her long brown hair and honey colored eyes that charmed them into loving her. She had a small form, a little smaller than most of the other girls in the school. She had this kind of innocence about her that attracted people to her like flies.

While Haruhi loved the attention, she didn't let it go to her head. She was equally popular with the girls at the school and already had many friends there as well. The guys at the Host Club treated her like she was not only the sibling of Hikaru and Kaoru but their sibling as well. But Hikaru and Kaoru didn't like how much attention she was getting from the guys. Heck, they were just not letting Tamaki near her.

Because everyone wanted to hang out with her, she quickly learned to enjoy the quiet times she was given. During her lunch break, Tamaki found her in an empty classroom doing some work. Her body instinctively remembered many things, like how to write and things like that. But she was having to relearn many things, like math, which she was having a lot trouble with at the moment. "I'm surprised you're not hanging out with some of your friends." Tamaki said as he walked in and shut the door.

"Don't get me wrong. I love having so many kind and accepting friends. But that doesn't exactly help me with my math work. I don't want to worry Hikaru and Kaoru. They think I'm adjusting so well." Haruhi smiled innocently.

"It's okay to ask for help. It makes sense that you need to relearn a lot of things. You must have been used to being pretty independent before the accident. Here, I'll help you with your math." Tamaki showed her the correct way to solve the problem, staying with her the entire break to help her through the work.

"Thanks a lot. It makes a lot of sense now." She put her pencil down and picked up her stuff.

"If you ever need help with school, let me know. The entire host club will be there for you." And when he said that, a memory resurfaced in her mind, a memory from a long time ago.

_Haruhi was having math trouble. A lot of math trouble. "Darnit! I just can't get the theory of fractions!" She began to cry silently. Suddenly one of the boys in the room, one with blonde hair that could have been a younger version of Tamaki, ran up to her and hugged her. He wiped her tears away._

_"Don't get frustrated. Should you need me, just call and I'll come running. Don't fear. I'll always be your friend."_

She came back to herself with Tamaki shaking her. "Are you okay?" She was shocked to find herself crying.

"Only a memory that your words triggered." She pulled the work she just finished back out. It was fractions. "No wonder I was having problems. I've always had problems with fractions."

Tamaki hatched a wicked idea for an event, one that would be a surprise for Haruhi. "Let's go tell the twin pyschos you remembered something." He repacked her bag and carried it for her. He opened the door to let her leave first and they walked to the music room.

The first faces he saw were Hikaru and Kaoru shooting mental daggers at him. They spoke as one. "What were you doing to her?" They were hugging her protectively now.

"He was only helping me with my homework. Let go of me. I needed help with my fractions. I've always had trouble with my fractions." The two twin pyschos realized she had remembered something and they let go grinning evilly.

"We celebrate tonight. Karaoke, at our place. Dress to have fun!" The twins dragged their sister through the hallway to the car waiting to take them home.

--

The rest of the club met at the twins place that night. Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting outside of what they told was Haruhi's room. They were grinning widely. "We got kicked out. We were trying to help her pick out her outfit but she said she could handle it." They grinned even wider and Haruhi walked out. She wore a knee length skirt and spaghetti strap shirt with high tops.

"They tried to get me to wear heels. But even the lowest heels we have make me trip over my own feet constantly. Shall we go to where we're doing karaoke? I'm warning you now that my singing is not that good." She led the way to a large room. There was a table filled high with snacks and drinks. She pointed to a large TV with a karaoke machine set up. "Who's going first?"

Hikaru and Kaoru answered by picking her up and placing her on the stage they had arranged to be set up. "YOU ARE FIRST!" Haruhi only shrugged and browsed through the song list. She finally picked one and set it up. A sound of soft piano and raindrops filled the room. And she began to sing.

_Listen listen_

_Listen listen_

_Listen listen_

_Listen listen_

_Listen (listen) Listen (listen)_

_Listen (listen) Listen (listen)_

_Listen (listen) Listen (listen)_

_Listen (listen) Listen (listen)_

_Listen to each drop of rain (listen listen)_

_whispering secrets in vain, (listen listen)_

_Frantically searching for someone to hear  
their story before they hit ground._

_Please don't let go!_

_Can't we stay for awhile?_

_It's just too hard to say goodbye._

_Listen to the Rain!_

_Listen listen listen ... to the Rain_

_Weeping._

_Listen (listen) Listen (listen)_

_Listen (listen) Listen (listen)_

_I stand alone in the storm._

_Suddenly sweet words take hold:_

_"Hurry!" they say, "for you haven't much time!_

_"Open your eyes to the love around you;_

_"you may feel you're alone,_

_"but I'm here still with you._

_"You can do what you dream,_

_"just remember to_

_"Listen to the Rain."_

As the song ended, everyone burst into applause, Honey wiping a tear from his eye. "That was beautiful! I thought you said you couldn't sing."

"I can't."

"That's not true! We heard you singing in the shower. That's why we had you go up first. To let everyone hear you." The twins hugged their sister as they talked in unison.

Haruhi only had one thought in her head because of how much they liked to hug her. And that thought was: sister complex!


	3. Nightmares

Okay, check out the poll on my profile concerning this story if you have the time. The song in the previous chapter was Listen to the Rain by Evanescence for those who are wondering. So, on with the show! The anime never really showed much into her sensitive side. I'll be exploring that.

Chapter 3

Haruhi Hitachiin knew something was up when no one woke her up the next morning from school. Concerned, she put her on her bathrobe and stopped a servant passing near her room in the hallway. "Excuse me. Why did no one wake me up for school?"

"Milady, school was canceled because of the weather. The roads aren't safe to drive on at the moment. The mistress said to let and your brothers sleep in." Haruhi looked out the window saw the torrents of rain falling. For some reason, she was relieved it wasn't thundering and lightning. The servant left.

Haruhi had been here for a few weeks now. And she had to say she was happy here despite her having only a few vague impressions from her past. She went to an amazing school, had awesome friends, and had a good future ahead of her. She had been adopted with only a few things known about her. And those things were her name, her parents were dead, and no other family had come to claim her. So that meant that they either didn't know or didn't care. "It doesn't really matter." She said to herself. "This is my home now. And I'm happy. That's all that matters. I also have an amazing family. I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world."

Haruhi decided to change into some regular clothes now. Haruhi truly did love her room. It had a huge four poster bed with a walk in closet and large wardrobe. Her mother, a fashion designer, had made sure that her daughter had the latest clothes, and lots of them. Of course she had four of the dresses that were her school uniform. Yellow didn't really look good on her but she couldn't help that. She could handle yellow dresses as long as she led this life.

A knock sounded as she finished getting dressed. It was Hikaru and Kaoru. Haruhi was the only one could tell them apart, much to their chagrin. So they were always trying to confuse her. It made them even more determined to get her to be incorrect because she never fell for their antics. She was always able to tell who was who.

"I thought you two would want to sleep in. What's up?" Hikaru and Kaoru answered her question in unison, as they often loved to speak in unison.

"You haven't explored much of the mansion. How about we go spend some time in the entertainment room we have and show you some stuff along the way?"

"Please. With how popular you are at school it's hard to get time with you there." Kaoru pleaded. Haruhi had a feeling he was lot more sensitive than he was letting on.

"Why not? This is my home after all." She followed her brothers around the mansion. They showed her the library, which she was planning on checking out on her own time. She also saw their room and learned that for some reason, they shared a bed. They showed her a few other places, eventually ending up at the game room.

The entertainment room was every kids dream of a room. On one wall was a huge big screen TV, elevated a couple feet off the ground. The input jacks (you know, the red, yellow, and white wires, where they go) was just above a large rotating round table, which quite a few game systems rested upon. It had PS1, PS2, PS3, gamecube, xbox 360 live, a sega, a wii, and an old school nintendo. A big bookcase held quite a few games, along with a stereo system with it's own remote, and what looked like a portable music player that ran on batteries. Haruhi wondered why they had one of those in a room like this.

Hikaru got her attention by poking her and pointing to the game systems. "Pick one." He was smiling. Secretly, the twins had a plan. A long term plan. Do regular stuff all the time with her and it might help her remember something. Haruhi looked perplexed at this question and she choose the gamecube. "Kaoru, pick a gamecube game." Kaoru browsed the available games and picked one as Kaoru set up the system. Kaoru put the game in it started up.

Pretty soon they were well into a game of Mario Party. And the twins were getting their but kicked by Haruhi, who was laughing and making jokes the whole time. When the game was finally over and she was getting something to drink, Hikaru nudged Kaoru. "No wonder she's so popular. She's a social butterfly. And darn lucky at games!" Kaoru could only nod agreement at his twin brothers statement.

Haruhi returned. "Ready to get your butts kicked again?" The two twins faked groans. It was then that the thunder and lightning struck. A second later, the power went out and Haruhi screamed. The weather only continued to worsen, lightning and thunder every few seconds.

"Kaoru, go grab a flashlight!" Kaoru felt his way around the room in an attempt to find a flashlight. Hikaru found Haruhi. She was trembling from head to toe. A beam of light appeared as Kaoru found a flashlight and switched it on. He made his way over to his siblings, concerned at the sight of his sister clearly very distressed.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked as he handed him a flashlight for both him and Haruhi.

"I think she's afraid of thunder and lightning. Go grab the portable music player. Remember the headphones." While Kaoru grabbed what he had been told to grab, Hikaru led his trembling sister to the couch, where her immediate response was to curl up in a semi ball and cover her ears with her hands.

"Make it stop. Please make it stop." Hikaru looked more concerned. Kaoru returned with the stuff and Hikaru grabbed it from his hands.

"Shh. It's okay." Grabbing a pillow and draped blanket from nearby, he put the pillow at the end of the couch. He coaxed her into a sitting position. With Kaoru's help, they got her to move her hands enough to put the headphones on. Hikaru turned it on and she didn't look as scared as before. Hikaru and Kaoru also got her to lay down, where they covered her up. After that she was out like a light.

"Why do you think she's so scared?" Kaoru asked nervously. Haruhi had not even seemed remotely scared on her first day of school here. And she was so composed despite the fact that she had practically no memory of her past. But to see her like this over as something as simple as, at least to them, something as simple as bad weather, disturbed him.

"I don't know. Obviously something traumatized her and she subconsciously associates it with this kind of weather. I just want to know how long this weather will last and when will the power return. To see her like this..." Hikaru trailed off. Kaoru remembered something.

"We have a free period at school. And they offer a pyschology class during that time. Next week we can rearrange our schedules. Let's fill in that blank spot with pyschology and we may learn a little on how to help her!" Hikaru nodded solemnly. He had been thinking the same thing. He was just wondering who would suggest it first.

"In the meantime, while she sleeps, let's try to think different thoughts again!" Both nodded and gave each other a high five.

They had only been doing it a few minutes, without success, when Haruhi started to, seemingly, to have a nightmare. They went to her side and tried to shake her awake. "Haruhi, wake up. It's okay. You're safe."

"No..no. Stop. Daddy, it's not my fault! I'm a good girl. Daddy, stop please. You're hurting me! Mommy, help me! Mommy!! Mommy!" Haruhi's body went tense, as if expecting a blow to land on her body. Kaoru grabbed the vase of flowers on the table and emptied it on her, flowers and all. She came awake with a gasp.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry. You just weren't waking up." Kaoru handed his flashlight to Hikaru and gently dried her face with the blanket.

"Kaoru..." She let her head drop to his shoulder and sobbed. "There was a man...hurting me. I don't know why. I hadn't done anything wrong. I was only playing in my room and he came and starting hitting me! And the woman behind him only stood there looking scared." The headphones fell off and she cringed as she heard the weather outside. Kaoru hugged his sister comfortingly, holding her small trembling body. Hikaru stroked her back softly and habitually.

"I don't know who those people were. But I do know one thing. It doesn't who matter who they are. They don't deserve you. Any mother who stands there and let her child get hurt is only scum. Anyone who feels the need to hurt another and gives into it is scum. We'll protect you. No one will ever hurt you again." Hikaru had scooted up to her side was speaking softly in her ear. "We promise. No one will ever hurt you again."

The power came back on and footsteps echoed down the hall. Their mother, along with a couple of servants, came into the room. They looked at the room, the game system stuff all over the place, games had knocked over while searching for the portable music system, Haruhi scared and trembling on the couch, her upper body soaked and laced with wet flower petals, and the twins holding her that closely to themselves. "What went on here boys?" Their mother asked gently.

Hikaru left Haruhi in the hands of Kaoru and explained to their mother. "We think that her parents, whoever they were before their death, abused her. She had nightmares about it, begging her father to stop, her mom standing around watching and doing nothing. If her biological family ever come looking for her and want her back, don't let them have her."

"We don't think they will." All of the kids in the room turned to look at their mother. "We just found out a little more about your family history dear. Do you think you can handle this?" Haruhi nodded bravely from the couch. She sat down besides her daughter. "You see, your family was one just like ours, they had money. But your father was an alcoholic, and because of this, the family business was failing. He took it out on his unwanted daughter, you, often during this kind of weather. We're pretty sure that you were frequently abused and even starved at times."

Haruhi froze where she sat, her eyes wide. "But we made sure they won't bother you. They asked your family if they wanted you. They said girls were worthless. But don't worry. You'll always be welcome here. And it doesn't matter if you're male or female. You're worth something. I'm thinking about taking you to a doctor to help you get your memories back. If we can get them back, you'll move on with your life. Also, some counseling, though the best thing for you is getting a normal life and good friends and family. What do you think, hon?"

Haruhi didn't answer. She had fallen asleep, her head on her mother's shoulder. Mrs. Hitachiin stroked her hair, not caring about the fact that her clothes were getting wet. "She's never known a kind hand in her life most likely. How sad." She turned to her boys. "You two, you two have a mission. Give this girl a good and worthy life." Her brothers nodded solemnly.

--

Wow, this turned out kinda depressing. At least she has a good life though. I've changed her past drastically. But there are some things that are still the same. For instance, her being afraid of thunder and lightning, even if it is for a different reason. He he. Anyway...


	4. Inheritance

Woot! I'm tired. I stayed up until five this morning talking to three authors from this site.I started at eight in the evening. He he he. But here is the next chapter. Oh, I didn't know the first name of Mr. Hitachiin. So I made one up. Sorry it's short though. The next chapter will be longer. But I'm exhausted right now.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It took three days for the roads to become safe enough to drive on again. The bad weather took that long to abate and clear up. Of course, it was Sunday by this time, so they had no school for four days. Mr. Hitachiin returned finally from his long business trip. He was clearing up some final matters with the adoption while finding out whatever he could.

Haruhi, who had been tense and nervous during the entire storm, was finally starting to loosen up again. Mr. Hitachiin knew what had happened, his wife had called him and told him what happened. Haruhi was very glad to see him again, him having been one of the first people she had seen after waking up in the orphanage with no memories.

"Haruhi! You're well. How have you liked it here?" Haruhi smiled for him.

"It's very nice here. But I missed you." He smiled and ran a hand through her long hair.

"I missed all of you, my family, as well. Let's go relax in the house." Taneda offered his arm to his daughter in a gentlemanly fashion. Haruhi accepted it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruhi was glad to get back into the normal swing of things once school started again. She had the chance to rearrange her schedule but chose not to. Her brothers did sign up for a pyschology class though. This puzzled many people, though they still did not explain why to anyone. Haruhi was not quite ready to tell everyone about her suspected past. They had sworn not to tell anyone until she was ready for everyone to know.

Honey and Mori were escorting her to her next class, much to the envy of many of the boys in the school. But she was glad it was Honey and Mori with her at that time when_ he_ arrived.

The hallways were completely packed as all the students were going to their next class. Most of the crowd was going in one direction. But someone was going against the flow now and disrupting everything and everyone. The person doing it broke through and tripped over someone else's feet, landing at Haruhi's. He smiled as he got up.

"Sorry about that Haruhi. It's just so crazy around here." He grinned now, red accenting his tanned skin and brown hair and eyes.

"That wouldn't have happened if you had gone the same way as everyone else. And how do you know my name? I don't know you." The boy looked hurt. Then he realized something, probably the fact that she was an amnesiac.

"My name is Kazuma. I'm your cousin, your father and my mother being siblings. My parents are waiting. Waiting to take us home." He held out a hand. Honey whispered something in Mori's ear, as he was riding on his shoulder, and Mori put him down. Honey took off down the hall. "Come on. You don't want to keep them waiting do you?" Kazuma moved to grab her arm. Mori intervened by grabbing his and pushing him away from Haruhi. "Who are you? How dare you treat me like this? I have only come to take my cousin home. We're her legal guardians now."

"I am home. And my legal guardian is my father, Taneda Hitachiin. You might want to leave now. My brothers are really protective of me. If they know you've upset me, they won't be happy." Kazuma faltered for a second then regained his composure. He began to reply two people with clear murderous intents were approaching from in back of Haruhi. Kazuma moved to protect her. But instead of going with him, she went to her brothers, the ones with the clear murderous intent.

Kaoru looked even angrier than his brother now. "You had your chance to become her family. But you wasted it. If I or my brother catch you or anyone from your family near her again, you'll regret it." Honey ran to Haruhi's side and looked up confidently.

"Come here now! Don't you know how important you are to our family? These people can never be your family."

Haruhi turned and walked away. As she walked away, she said her final words on the matter. "That's where you're wrong. They have already become my family. Hikaru and Kaoru walked by her side saying nothing until they were out of earshot. Mori and Honey walked ahead of Hikaru and Kaoru, reaching their destination before them and going in.

"Are you okay Haruhi? He didn't hurt you, did he? When Honey came and found us, we were scared." Haruhi's calm smile eased Hikaru's mind. It reached her eyes, which told them she wasn't lying or keeping in it. "Are you really okay? I'm relieved."

"I'm fine. What happened back there was nothing. In fact, I'll probably forget it any minute now." Kaoru opened the door to the music room for her and both Hitachiin boys escorted her in.

Kyouya walked up elegantly and bowed. "Miss Haruhi, I would be delighted to have you company over some tea. Do you desire to do so?" Haruhi giggled girlishly, something she quickly stifled.

"That would be nice. Thank you." Haruhi took the hand Kyouya extended towards her and Kyouya led her her away to a table he had prepared just for this occasion. Kaoru and Hikaru scowled. Every member of the Host Club, except for themselves and Mori, had feelings for Haruhi that was much more than friends. Tamaki was not bothering to hide it. Though, knowing Tamaki, he could not simply be aware of them. And Honey, friendly with everyone, was much more friendlier with her than with anyone else. And for Kyouya, he showed it differently, but he showed his feelings for her none the less.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kazuma fell to the ground hard. He had returned to the car without his intended goal: Haruhi. And Uncle Ryoki, Ranka-san to his friends, didn't like this at all. He had hit his nephew over the head with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry. Her new family interfered. I know how important she is." Ryoki Fujioka, uncle to Haruhi, sighed and dropped his hands, squatting down next to his nephew.

"Yes, she is. We're depending on you, as her childhood friend and cousin, to bring her back to us. How else will we get the huge inheritance her father left to her?! It was left only to her!"


	5. Female Hosts

Hikaru and Kaoru eyed their sister as Kyouta Ootari escorted Haruhi to a table. As he began to serve the tea, they began to talk earnestly, and Kyouya seemed to be enjoying it. They narrowed their eyes and skulked ninja style to get closer to the table. They heard the conversation.

"Kyouya, I had an idea for the club." Haruhi smiled, and though it didn't reach his eyes, he was close to smiling.

"And what would that be? I can tell you're very smart. Though I am wondering why you are talking to me and not to Tamaki. He's the president and has the power to make such changes." Haruhi looked at the supposed vice president of the club straight in the eyes, something not many people were able to do.

"Because I can tell you're the real brains behind this. He may be the leader of this club officially, but you're essiantilly the one in charge, the shadow king." He was impressed at her deduction skills. He knew that she was something, her being the only one who was able to tell the twins apart at any time. But he had not thought she had noticed that he was the one who really did all the work.

"You're correct. Tamaki is useless as the brains of the operation. But he is the heart of the club. If he quit, well, this club would have to be disbanded. But what was this idea of yours that you wanted to share with me?" He actually smiled, something which made the twins nearly freak out. This was a true smile, not a cleverly disquised fake one that always fooled his customers.

"You have male hosts who cater to the female population of the school. But what about female hosts to cater to the males? It would be a good chance to expand the club and make a better profit." Haruhi said as picked up her cup of tea and took a sip. Kyouya had never thought of this. Many of the males often had free time as well. Many of them were also extremely flirtatious. This would be a good opportunity. But he did question some things.

"What do you propose to do?" He asked slyly and drank his own tea.

"Interviews. We take on five female hosts, one for each male host." She listed off the current club members on her fingers. "You, Tamaki, Honey, Mori, and my brothers. That makes six. I would like to be one of the hosts, thus only taking on five. The 'customers' would be the current club members now. They rate each girl and score her. Then we compare the scores and take on the best five."

Kyouya liked the idea and said so. "That sounds very good. You already hold most of the boys here in thrall. You would greatly increase the profits." He rubbed his chin as he thought about it. "But what would your brothers think about it? I'm sure you're aware they're eavesdropping on our conversation." Haruhi sighed, dearly wanting to flick some food at them with all of her might. But she resisted that urge.

"They won't like it. But I am a big girl. I can take care of myself just fine. I swear they have a sister complex or something." Kyouya laughed lightly.

"He's not the only one. Though with Tamaki, it's more of a father complex. Keeps saying he needs to give his daughter, you, a good time." This time Haruhi laughed.

"So if he's my father, who's the mother?" Kyouya blanched at that question. "Come on. I won't say anything."

"According to him," Kyouya cleared his throat, "I am. Tamaki says that he is the daddy of the club since he started it. And since I'm the vice president, that makes me the mother. Completely preposterous of course. But then again, that is Tamaki for you." Kyouya sighed. Haruhi now knew for a fact that he was not as uncaring as he made himself to look.

"I have way too many parents.One set is good enough for me." Kyouya acknowledged this fact with a polite nod. Haruhi placed a hand on top of his. Kyouya nearly jumped out of his skin at this gesture.

"You don't need to be so closed up with me. I can keep be a good friend if you give me the chance." As Haruhi said this, her brothers turned red and got annoyed in their hiding place. Both were thinking the same thought. And that thought was, if Kyouya continued on this path, he would soon be an enemy. Haruhi seemed to pick up on this thought somehow.

"I love you and know you're only doing what you think is best for me, but I can take care of myself, thank you very much." She sounded annoyed. They felt bad for annoying her but knew she would be over it quickly given a little time. But they both thought it prudent to withdraw from the situation for now. They sneaked away ninja style again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next afternoon during the free period, Honey brought some cake for the entire club to munch on. There was one extra piece, which he insisted that Haruhi have. In the end, she ended up sharing with Honey, saying she wanted to show her thanks. Truthfully, the cake was really rich, and she couldn't finish a whole piece by herself. The first piece she had been given, Honey serving it, had been a rather large piece as well. Tomorrow the interviews would start though.

The interviews were planned throughout the entire next week, as many girls wanted to work side by side of the Host Club male hosts. Haruhi watched from afar, making her own observations the whole time as the boys graded them as well. In the end, they ended up with the six female hosts. One, of course, was Haruhi. The others were five girls by the name of Isa, Haruka and Kamara (twins), Hina, and Leaana. They would be trained by the boys. This was going to be an interesting time.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I wanted this chapter to not be a serious one. So I did this. Hope you all like.


	6. This isn't over!

See, I've been reading the manga for this awesome anime. And I love it! It explores the characters more and gives more details on some sketchy areas. I really appreciate everyone for sticking with me on this story, considering the source of inspiration for me. Onto the next chapter. ONE FINAL NOTE!! I'm ready to start the pairing NOW and the vote is currently deadlocked between Tamaki, Honey, and Kyouya. So until that tie gets settled, there will be hints of Haruhi possibly getting with all three of them.

Wahoo!!

It took a little while for the female Host Club members to be ready to start. They were in training with their assigned mentors. Kamara and Haruka were naturally assigned to Kaoru and Hikaru. Honey had the pleasure of being given Hina as his "apprentice", something he liked because the two were about the same height and she was just as innocent as him. One key difference was her hair. It was jet black. Tamaki was working with a young woman named Leanne. Which left Isa to Kyouya. Haruhi had been told she didn't need any training.

Meanwhile the word had been getting around about the new Hosts and the male population of the school was getting very excited at the Host Club expanding itself. There was one thing that no one outside the club knew. And to the current members, it had come as no surprise, except to possibly Haruhi. Kyouya had thoroughly researched the more promising candidates before casting his vote. Which made sense that the girls that had been selected were not only flirtatious but popular and well connected.

When the new Hosts were due to make their first appearance, the line before the doors to the third music room at club time was really long. This time it also had males waiting to be catered to now. Isa especially had made her mentor proud. She had a keen mind for business and was the manager for the girls, with Haruhi being the leader.

A little while into the time, Hikaru and Kaoru were almost growling. When asked why, they answered. "Have you all noticed that our dear sister, Haruhi, has way more designations than the rest of them?" Kyouya, making his rounds, stopped by his area grinning.

"Not only a lot more, twice as much as them." Kyouya frowned. "Hey, you two, isn't that her supposed cousin Kazuma that's her next customer?" The twins spun around and saw that it was indeed Kazuma. Haruhi sent them a fierce glare that clearly said 'I can handle this!'. Doubting this, but wanting to keep an eye on her, they turned to the shadow king of the club.

"Keep an eye on her. Interfere if it becomes necessary. But someone will need to hold us back to stop us from hurting him if he tries to hurt her!" Hikaru exclaimed vehemently, which of course Kaoru pounced upon by pushing his brother down and taking his hand romantically.

"No! Why do you spend all that energy on a stranger? You said I was your everything." Hikaru got into the act.

"But you are my everything. I swore that such a long time ago. Never forget that." The two twins were now so close to each other that their noses were almost touching. The girls they were catering to oohed and aahed excitedly as their show of incest. Kyouya walked away to the other side of the room where Haruhi sat with Kazuma.

"I don't understand why you insist on staying here. We tried to get you back legally, but the case is still in question and we can't take you back yet. Your adoption had been formalized by the time by the time we found you." Kazuma was saying softly. Rumors had of course gone around about the disturbance he had caused and how Haruhi and the twins were involved. They had gone unanswered as of yet.

Haruhi knew this was not going to be the usual Host business. "You can't 'get me back' one way or another. I'm old enough to decide for myself. I'm happy here with my new family. If you were really my family, you would understand and accept that. As my brothers have said, you had the chance but didn't take it. I'm already home. And I'm not going anywhere." Kazuma gently put his cup down, barely holding back his anger and impatience.

He moved his hand next to hers and took one of them into his. "We're your family. Not them. They can never care for you the way we can. We dearly want you to come back to us. Come on, take on your real name."

Haruhi carefully took her hand away from him. "I do have my real name. I am Haruhi Hitachiin. That's my name." She smiled warmly, dearly hoping that it was time for her next customer soon. Kyouya saw the minor signs of stress she was showing and stepped over to intervene. Kazuma, however, took action first. He stood up abruptly, knocking his chair down in his haste. He gestured at her surroundings and people in them as everybody stopped and stared.

"You're disturbing the others. Please sit down and we'll handle this in a civil matter. We are the high ranking of society, not barbarians. Please, sit." Haruhi said and motioned for him to pick up his chair and sit. He only kicked it aside.

"You don't belong here! Don't you get that? This school, this Host Club, your so called family that you say you never want to leave. You're not a Hitachiin. You're a Fujioka! We're your real family. We only want to you to come _home_. Is that so much to ask? If we had simply been aware of your-" Haruhi knew where this was going and interrupted him.

"That's private. And you will not talk about it in such a flippant manner again. Please sit down. This is my final time asking you this." Kyouya tapped Mori on his shoulder as he got nearer to Haruhi's table. Both understood what was about to go down.

"Excuse me for interrupting Haruhi. But there will be no need for him to regain his seat. I'm afraid I must ask you to leave you sir. You're disturbing everyone else now." Kyouya pointed to the door. He began to look outraged ay this treatment. "You're also distressing our fellow club member. Mori here will help you should you decide not to leave."

"I am--"

The doors opened, interrupting Kazuma's speech before it began. It was Headmaster Souo, some campus security, and Taneda Hitachiin. "I'm afraid you do have to leave." The headmaster said. "This is the second time you, for your family, has disturbed the peace here. Therefore, you and all your family are banned from this grounds." Kazuma was stunned into silence.

"Also," Taneda Hitachiin said, "no one from your family may approach my daughter or any of my family again or contact her or them in anyway." He handed the stunned brunette some papers. "Those are restraining orders. I'll let you off this time. But next time you won't be so lucky."

"Don't think this is over. Not by a long shot."

Kazuma took the papers and was escorted out of the campus security, presumably off of the premises. Kyouya restored order. "I am sorry for the disturbance. Please, continue on as if nothing has happened." Everyone returned to their tea, their hosts once again wooing them. As Kyouya resumed his rounds. As he left, he whispered something in Haruhi's ear. "It's not your fault."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruhi was relieved when club time was over. Hikaru and Kaoru was also relieved, as they could tell that Kazuma being there had rattled her. "At least we have legal protection now." Haruhi said as Kyouya handed her some jasmine flavored tea to relax Haruhi. Her hands, despite her trying to hide it, were shaking badly. The twins were sure Kyouya would have taken the disturbance worse had someone else caused it. But they were sure he had feelings for her on a deeper level.

"The Host Club will not let you or your brothers face this alone. Rest assured, Hitachiin siblings."

--

Woot!! New chapter up! The action heats up!


	7. Friends

I have received several reviews saying how they loved this story. Thank you very much. I kind of solved the pairing problem. See, it hit me last night. And it will be kinda funny. He he he. My friend on here, Kuma in Pink, did have some influence in this chapter though.

Next Chapter

It was break time at school. The Host Club members were relaxing in the club room. The new female hosts were hanging out with their own friends elsewhere. So it was just Haruhi and the guys in the room. Honey was getting ready to take a nap, something that Haruhi found peculiar, since he was a senior in high school. But there he was, Mori setting up a bed for him. Suddenly Honey pointed at Haruhi and whispered something softly in Mori's ear.

Mori listened, nodded, and walked over to Haruhi. And Mori spoke, the first time ever he had spoken in front of her. "Honey would like you to tuck him in. He would like someone whom he considers as a sister to do it." The twins froze then started to laugh loudly.

"OH MY!" They said in unison. "We had always thought he wanted to date her. But he really loves her as a sister. Who would've thought!" That meant that they only had to watch out for Kyouya and Tamaki making a move on her. Which, considering everything, only Kyouya was considered a threat by the twins, as they were pretty sure Tamaki thought of himself as her father.

Haruhi went with Mori to where Honey lay waiting with his stuffed bunny. "That's unusual." Kyouya intoned from his usual place, which was in front of his labtop. Kyouya was already making plans to keep Tamaki out of his way as he would soon attempt to reach a goal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A small moving truck greeted the Hitachiin siblings when they arrived home that afternoon. Their mother stood in the driveway directing the movers to bring in some of boxes. "Mother, may I ask what is going on?" Haruhi asked as she went to move inside. Their mother, which the twins were a splitting image of, pointed at the boxes.

"We found the place where you were raised, along with a whole bunch of stuff which we think may be yours. It was all packed up in a room with a name sign on it. The sign had your name on it. I thought maybe we would go through it together later, if you agreed to let us help you. It's your stuff." Haruhi was personally indifferent to the matter, but it was important to her family that she regain her memories, so in the end she agreed to it.

So after dinner that night, the entire family sat down together in the living room and went through the many boxes. Haruhi immediatilly found some old journals of hers and she put those aside to read in private. But Mrs. Hitachiin found old report cards from elementary and middle school. "Oh my! You were always at the top of your class, even at a young age!" She showed them to the twins and her husband. While the twins merely looked at them quickly, them being much interested in her old clothes that they had stumbled upon, her father looked on them with pride.

"We have such a smart daughter! No wonder she caught my eye!" He opened a couple of boxes and they were filled to the rim with pictures. Another two boxes had toys. She also apparently liked to read when she was little, given four of the boxes had books. They spent the evening looking at her pictures, from ages newborn to middle school apparently. The twins tried to sneak some embarrassing ones away to show to the other club members but she stopped them. She took all the journals with her to bed, which were quite a few.

And that night she stayed up till past midnight to read them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despite staying up late the previous night, Haruhi looked wide awake the next day and was hosting her usual customers during club time. None of her old family had come again, probably trying to fight the restraining order to get to see her again. But she didn't care where they were in the end, as long as they weren't bothering her. That's all she cared about.

Someone new had transferred into the school. This girl Mui Tsumori was in the same grade as her but in a different class. Haruhi found this interesting. In her journals from her younger years, she had written of a friend her own age named Mui Tsumori. Her and Mui had had much in common, despite being from different families. For one, they had both lived in abusive homes. They had become friends to help each other through the rough times, something that had made her life and Mui's so much more worth living.

Something about Mui seemed so familiar to her, like seeing an old friend she hadn't seen in ages. Haruhi's current customer had just left. While she waiting for her next one, she looked at the picture she had found in one of her journal's. It was labeled "Mui and Haruhi, 7 years old" on the back.

Mui also was almost 100 sure that Haruhi was the one with who she had bonded with to help deal with the rough times. Mui also had the same picture with her at all times. The picture was of her and Haruhi swimming in a private pool together. They were laughing at something. Haruhi looked so alive in the picture. She would only know though if she asked. But she knew Haruhi might not remember her due to the amnesia she had gotten, at least according to the rumors of the old place where she lived.

Taking a deep breath and summoning all of her courage, she walked over to the table. "Excuse me, but might you be Haruhi Fujioka? I know you might have changed your name." Mui held out the picture for Haruhi to see. "If you are, it's me, Mui. Mui Tsumori." Haruhi pulled something out of her bag, the same exact picture Mui held in her hands. "We grew up in the same area. Do you remember this?" She did the start of the special handshake they had developed as kids. Haruhi found her hand moving on her own and doing it exactly right. She also remembered something.

_Flashback_

_"Come on, Mui! You can do it!" Mui and Haruhi had gotten the pool today. And Mui wasn't a very good swimmer. So Haruhi had decided to help her get confidence in her swimming. Mui jumped into the pool and managed to swim to the middle where Haruhi was waiting._

_"I did it Haruhi! I swam to you!" Mui exclaimed excitedly. The two girls hugged excitedly, both staying above water without any problems. _

_"See, I knew you could do it! We need something to mark this occasion. A special handshake, something just between us, something only we two will know the meaning of!" The two girls debated for a few minutes and finally came up with a special handshake. _

_"Haruhi, can you promise me something?" Haruhi nodded curiously. "Even we should forget everything, whether because of an injury or amnesia, no matter what, can you remember this handshake? Let it be a key to unlocking our lost memories should it ever need to be unlocked."_

_"Of course I can Mui! We'll stay friends forever. We'll never betray each other, always be there for each other, even if we are far away from each other. Pinky swear." The two little girls pinky swore._

_End Flashback_

"You forgot something Mui." She held out a pinky. "We need to pinky swear now." Mui smiled excitedly and pinky swore with now found lost friend. Haruhi got up and hugged her friend. " I'm afraid I don't remember much else though. I'm sorry about that."

Mui shrugged it off. "It worked though. It was a key to unlock that memory. And I can tell you all about all the good times we had together. You'll have them back in no time flat. We just take it slow, just like the swimming help you gave me that led to the development of the handshake."

Many of the customers were almost in tears because of the strong emotions that were being produced. Tamaki was so moved that he was just about dancing as he approached the two girls. "My daughter, I'm so proud of you! Look at you, give it a month and you'll have all your memories back!" He hugged both of them. Mui looked at Haruhi with a questioning look. Haruhi mouthed something. It looked like something like 'long story'.

The twins marched over and pulled the club president away. "Sorry about him. He's a bit touched in the head I'm afraid to say." Mui looked on in awe as the twins spoke in unison. "We're the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. We're also Haruhi's brothers now."

Mui glomped her friend. "You struck it good. You always were into fashion design. And you got adopted by Taneda and Yuzuha Hitachiin. And Yuzuha Hitachiin is one of the best fashion designers in the world!" They did the secret handshake again. And of course, that was when the bell had to ring.

Hikaru scribbled something down on a napkin. "Here," he said. "Feel free to come by at anytime. That's our address and phone number. All we ask is that you call before you come."

Mui said she said would. "I'm going to walk her to her class. Could you two tell the teacher where I am?" The twins grinned with a glint in their eye and gave them both thumbs up. "Come on. We'll catch up as we head there. By the way, where is your class?" The two reunited friends chatted as they left the club room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruhi was excused by the time she got back to class. The twins, who sat near her, passed her a note asking for details. She only "later" hastily. She wanted to focus on the lesson. But that was hard, since little memories of her friendship with Mui from her younger years kept resurfacing. The twins cornered her on the car ride home, badgering her for answers.

She silenced them. "She was taken away from her family from social surfaces. We both had bad homes life, the fact that drew us together. We became friends to support each other. That friendship gave value to both our lifes. She was adopted by the Kanryu family after being in foster care for months. Her birth family also doesn't put any value on girls."

The twins looked at each other. "So you two used each other to help each other get by in one piece, both mentally and physically. Maybe if we get her in the host club, they can do 'sisterly lo-".

"No way. The brotherly love act works for you because you're twins. But Mui and I aren't twins. Besides, she's not the type to get into the whole Host Club thing. She's one of the few down to earth people I know." Haruhi said.

"The Kanryu family? Aren't they known for their furniture shipping industry?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, she has a knack for interior designing. In fact, the Host Club and the school get a lot of their furniture from there." The twins smiled. They were glad this turn of events had happened. "Oh, we think we know why my family wants me back all of a sudden." The twins nearly gave themselves whiplash as they turned to Haruhi.

"Why?" They demanded as one.

"The Fujioka's were obsessed with money. Quite greedy. For some reason, the inheritance was left entirely to me. It's all my birth father's money and property, which is also worth a lot. I'll get when I'm eighteen. So they need to get me back to get their hands on it before I turn eighteen." The twins faces grew dark.

"You need protection. Both legal and physical." Hikaru called his father's office. "Hello, dad? We need a lawyer. Haruhi's family wants her back is because of a huge inheritance. They're greedy. What, it's already taken care of? Okay, thanks. Bye."

"What was that about?" Haruhi asked.

"Dad and mom already knew this. Your inheritance is now under their control until you're old enough for it. We have good lawyers. Since they're now your legal guardians, it automatically went to them until you can get it. It was a clause in your birth father's will. They had no chance to fight that one, they meaning your relatives. We'll talk to Honey and Mori. Maybe they can recommend a good body guard."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The plot is thickening. Dun dun dun! Sorry this took awhile. But I'll try to update faster for the next chapter.


	8. Walk down memory lane

Here's the next update. Let's just get straight into it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

That night, Mui was over for dinner. She would also be spending the night as well since it was a Saturday night. They had decided to stay in the entertainment room. The twins hung out with them for awhile but were kicked out at around ten. They spent the rest of the evening talking as they played games. "And there was that time we wanted to talk the pony for a ride. We didn't ask permission first though. Everyone was so frantic looking for us and we were only in the pastures behind the house taking turns riding the pony." Mui said as she fought someone from Mortal Kombat.

"Pon-kun, right?" Haruhi asked.

"Yep, Pon-kun." Mui smiled. "He was so startled when the searchers finally started looking in the back pastures. All those flashlights and megaphones, poor pony." She laughed, Haruhi joining her. Mui loved to see Haruhi so alive. When she had first seen her in the club room, Haruhi had looked so lost, as if pondering some important idea in her mind.

They talked throughout the night, stopping the games at 4:30 in the morning. They talked until six and were roused painfully at 8:30 for breakfast. One good thing had come of this. She now had a little clearer picture of her past. All the talking had jogged a lot of memories for her. Mui went back to her own home that evening, her digital camera full of pics. "I'll print these and send you a copy of them. Maybe also the link to see them on the computer. See you at school tomorrow Haruhi." They waved goodbye as Mui's car drove away.

Haruhi yawned as she went back inside. The twins then decided to drag her to one of their sewing rooms, which their mother allowed them to use, since they also liked to design clothing. A warm winter outfit stood on one of the statue models. "Stay still." They said and measured her quickly. Then they made some final adjustments to the outfit. "Would you mind trying this on?"

"Why not?" She said and took it off of the model and walked into a dressing room. She walked out a few minutes later. The twins clapped and congratulated themselves on a job well done. "Can I take it off now? I'm burning up in this heavy outfit." The twins grinned and nodded. "I had better get a good explanation when I get out again." She warned threateningly.

"I'll explain while you change. Before you transferred in, our class had a meeting to decide our class trip. We all wanted to go skiing. So you needed a warm outfit like that. We, meaning Kaoru and I, measured you when you were sleeping one night." Hikaru explained nonchalantly. Haruhi walked out into the room again in her normal clothes again. She fixed them with a flat stare and said only one thing to them.

"You perverts." Haruhi walked back to her room to find a good book she had just started reading.

"NOOOOOOOO! HARUHI, FORGIVE US!" The twins yelled as they ran to catch up with her.

"We only wanted to surprise you for your birthday. But we didn't know when it was." Kaoru pleaded, giving Haruhi puppy dog eyes. Then he clapped his hands over his mouth.

"Kaoru, we were supposed to not say anything." Hikaru said as he playfully pinned his brother against the wall.

"But it just came out. I couldn't help it." He said pathetically. "I know you think this as well. But, you know, she's too cute!!" He escaped from his brother's light grip and ran to his sister, hugging her tightly, refusing to let go.

"It's only August. I can understand the ski trip now, when the high altitudes are perfect for skiing. But my birthday is not until February. February 14 to be exact." Both the twins hugged her tightly now.

"We have to be on our guard. Boys will give her chocolates saying it's a birthday present. We won't let them steal our Haruhi away from us!!" The twins cried out in unison. She somehow wiggled her way out of their clutches, leaving them stymied as to how she had done it. They had been hugging her VERY tightly.

"Mori and Honey have been teaching me some basic self defense." This was said seriously. But the next part was clearly meant to mean in a light hearted, playful way. "Including the death grips of maniacs, two who happen to be my brothers. By the way, when is the class trip?"

The boys grinned and walked her to her room. "In three weeks. I wonder if you know how to ski. Hmmm." Hikaru said thoughtfully. He brightened up. "Well, we will just have to see!" He laughed crazily.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mui Kanryu and Haruhi Hitachiin quickly rekindled the old friendship they had once had, the friendship that had actually never ended. Haruhi had gone to a specialist in order to find out if anything could be done to help return her lost memories. The doctor had taken one look at her and told her the best thing that could be done was already being done.

Some memories had returned, and not all of them pleasant ones. Haruhi clearly remembered the abuse she had suffered at the hands of her father when he was drunk. The reason why she had been so freaked out by that bad weather ages ago was because her father, prone to anger, had often drunk on stormy nights. He took out his anger on what he thought the problem was: his own daughter. Now that she knew the problem and the source of it, she was able to beat the fear by telling herself that he could no longer hurt her. As for the memories of her birth mother she had gotten back, she put them in the back of her mind and forgot about them. The woman who had watched her get beaten and sometimes even locked in dark places and denied food and water for no good reason, which had happened a few times, had no right to call herself her mother.

Her new cell phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. "Hello?" She answered carefully, as she didn't recognize the number.

"Is this Haruhi Fujioka? Hon, it's me, your mother!" A voice said desperately. "Why won't you come home? We miss you so much."

Haruhi, alone in an empty class room, answered the woman claiming to be her mother coldly. "Even if you the one who gave birth to me, you have no right to call yourself my mother. And you have just broken the restraining order placed against you. If you do this one more time, I'll have to call the police. Good-bye." She hung up her phone. Just to be safe, she blocked the number on her phone. She also wouldn't accept calls from numbers she didn't recognize.

Meanwhile, the ski suit her brothers had made for her had been moved to her room. Not having looked at it carefully, she admired the almost royal blue color of the suit and the fur trimmed hood. The class trip was coming up soon and she couldn't wait, as her and Mui were already talking about the exciting time they would have together.

Note:

The next chapter will be the class trip to the ski resort. It'll have some action and hopefully will be longer. But right now I am about to start editing a full length original story that I want to get published. So please bear with me!


	9. Starting of the class trip

Here's the next update. Let's just get straight into it. I realize that there are a lot of flashlights in this story. If it annoys you, I'm sorry. But this fic is about her regaining her memories, including remembering a few, which is shown in a flashback. I've also never describe how Mui looks. Sorry about that. I'll explain it this chapter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

All the of the class chattered excitedly. They were at the international airport, waiting for their flight to arrive that would take them to the ski resort. It was all the way on the other side of the country. They had been told to pair up now, since at the resort, they wanted them to use the buddy system. The twins automatically paired up. Mui and Haruhi drifted together and paired up.

"Haruhi, have you ever been on a plane before today?" Mui asked excitedly. Haruhi nodded.

"When I was brought here by one of my father's subordinate took me on a plane to get me here. I was a mess then though." She grinned lightly.

"Haruhi, you should know something." Haruhi looked at her friend curiously. "Before I came here, your old family found out that I had been adopted by a family here. They approached me, trying to get me to get you to come back. I refused, remembering the promise we made as kids, even if you didn't remember."

"Thank you. I wish I could remember how we met. I think our friendship was meant to be." While many memories concerning Mui had been recovered, their meeting had not been one of them.

"I think it would be better if you remembered on your own, but I'll tell you anyway. You see, this is how it happened..." Mui said

_Flashback_

_Haruhi walked with her mom into a unknown place. It was a big place but her mom seemed to know the way around. "Ohh, you brought Haruhi with you this time, Sakura!" A woman with blonde hair said, a young girl about the same age as Haruhi trailing behind her. Both young girls looked at each other shyly from behind their mother's legs._

_"Yes, I did, Leanna. I thought maybe Mui and Haruhi could entertain each other while we talked. Haruhi, this is Mui Tsumori. I thought maybe you two could be friends. Go on, go talk to her." Both girls were gently nudged towards each other by their mother's. Mui looked nothing like her mother, having dark black hair and blue eyes. Her mother was blonde with green eyes. Haruhi looked bravely at the shy young girl in front of her. _

_"Hi! My name is Haruhi. Wanna be friends?" Mui shyly shook Haruhi's outstretched hand._

_"My room is not far from here. Want to go and play? I have lots of toys. And maybe we can have a snack sent down." Mui said bravely herself._

_"Let's go then!" Haruhi exclaimed, grabbing Mui gently by the hand and started to run down a random hallway._

_"Wait, Haruhi, you're going down the wrong hallway! Follow me!" The two girls were seen again as they ran down another hallway smiling and laughing, opposite the one that Haruhi had gone down. Their laughter was heard echoing all across the hall._

_End Flashback_

"My mother later said it was good that both of us had met. I guess it was one of the few good things our birth mothers did for us." The two girls smiled. The boarding call was heard and everyone gathered at the boarding gate, all eager to be on their way. Mui and Haruhi were next to each other, the twins sitting behind them.

Everyone joked around and socialized during the flight, discussing the things they were going to do when they got there. Somehow, Mui and Haruhi got onto the subject of the Host Club. "They're completely random. Tamaki has a father complex and Kyouya is the shadow king of the club." Haruhi was saying in an offhanded tone. Mui laughed and Haruhi continued. "I think Mori and Honey are the only innocent ones in the club."

"Hey!!" The twins said from behind her. Haruhi ignored this, even as they badgered her about her last statement. "We're innocent too, you know! Kyouya is the only demon in the club, him being the low blood pressure demon lord. And Tamaki is just an idiot!" The twins were now hanging over the back of the girl's seats. Haruhi pushed them back into their own seats.

Fixing them with a flat stare. "It's not safe to act on a plane in the manner you are acting. Now behave you two, or I'll buy another ski suit and wear that one." The twins sat down and behaved, horrified that their sister was slowly turning into a demon lord, just like Kyouya was.

"This just is not right!" Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, one demon lord is enough. But now we have his apprentice as well!" The twins pouted like little kids in their seats, listening to Mui and Haruhi continue to talk excitedly. Some of the other girls in the class had joined them as well. "Well, at least Haruhi is having fun." They said dejectedly. "If only we could get some special family time."

"Maybe we need to take a family vacation then. Right now, Haruhi is in her element. She's such a social butterfly. And she's really cute too. It's no wonder she's so popular. Just imagine her birthday. We'll need to get her a tower shield to repel everyone, especially the boys." Hikaru said.

"One that is strong but light, as she'll probably need to run too from the mob as well as defend herself." Haruhi sighed from her seat, but the twins, who had moved to give the socializing girls room, couldn't hear this. But Haruhi could hear them almost perfectly.

Some of the other girls heard the twins mention Haruhi's birthday. "Hey, Haruhi, you remembered your birthday?" One asked excitedly. Haruhi nodded deftly. "So when is it? Come on, you can tell us."

"Valentines Day, February 14th. Why is my birthday important?" Haruhi asked.

The girls tutted tutted Haruhi and sat down next to her as best as they could, and considering she was surrounded by girls, was quite a feat. "Duh." One said. " Because we naturally want to help our friends celebrate their birthday, that's why. You just wait, in a few months, you'll really be feeling the love of our friendship!" The girls all laughed together.

"Well," Haruhi said, "at least this trip will be interesting, as will be the rest of my life."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sorry if this was a little short. And sorry if it took awhile. I've been a bit of a lazy bum as of late, see. He he he.


	10. And the ice cracks

So here is the next chapter guys. Hope you like.

Chapter 10

The plane had a bumpy landing and everyone rushed off of the plane, eager to grab their luggage and start their class trip. It was a two hour drive to the private ski resort that was owned by one of their classmates. The plane landed in the afternoon, and by the time they got there, it was evening, so many of the people in the class used it as a time to relax. They dropped their bags off in their assigned rooms and all crowded into the common room.

Only one thing punctured their evening. "What? They're doing some last minute construction and we won't be able to ski until the afternoon? What are we supposed to do until then?" Some of the girls asked.

"They usually don't open the ice skating lake to the public until later in the year. But they're testing the ice now and if it's safe to skate, they'll provide the skates and let us skate in the morning! I hope it's safe to skate. Ice skating is a lot of fun." Another girl exclaimed while almost bouncing in her seat. A man in an orange jump suit came in and told the class chairmen, Kazukiyo Souga, something quietly.

He walked in front of the class and made a call for silence. "Good news everyone! We can ice skate tomorrow morning!" All the class cheered wildly. Momoko Kurakano was especially happy about this and the class chairmen blushed wildly at seeing her so happy. The twins appeared out of nowhere, each putting a hand on one of his shoulders.

"This turned out good, don't you think?" They said with an evil grin on their faces.

"Wha-what do you two mean?" He stuttered as he jumped away, giving the twins a huge laugh.

"We know who you like. Doesn't it please you to see Momoko-chan so happy?" Kaoru said loopily. Kazukiyo Souga looked just disturbed at their behavior. "Who knows...she may end up noticing your feelings tomorrow, like if you offered to skate with her tomorrow maybe?" The chairman blushed even harder now.

Haruhi noticed their actions from a corner, where she was having some hot chocolate with some of her friends. "Those two are at it again." She said, shaking her head. "Always causing chaos. It doesn't matter if it they're at home or at school. Honestly, those two." The girls all stopped to listen to Haruhi's statement.

"So Haruhi, what are they like? We figured you knew them on an personal level. We only see them at the Host Club, so we can't say we really know them." Haruhi's classmate, Runa, asked.

"They're the twins. They do have pure and innocent motives, if not a sister complex." The girls oohed and aahed at her statement, while the boys were all making plans on asking her to skate with them. The twins overheard her as she said this and they marched across the room and squished her in a hug. "Let me go, you two." She ordered, her voice sounding a little muffled, as her face was half buried in Hikaru's chest.

"No!" They said as one. "We want to give our sister a hug! There's nothing wrong with that!" Haruhi's arm snuck around their backs and found a lock of each of the twins hair. She gave them both a firm tug. "OW! That hurt!" They exclaimed and let go of her, turning to stare at her with puppy dog eyes.

"That won't fool me. I was almost suffocating you know. That's why I said let me go, so I could breathe." Haruhi explained.

"But that was mean! Why would you want to hurt angels like us?" They whimpered.

"Your angelicness comes across as devilry. And, as you two put it so kindly earlier, I'm the apprentice to the demon lord. So it makes perfect sense that I am 'mean' as you put it." Haruhi said innocently while smiling. The twins were horrified that she had heard that.

"You heard us earlier?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi nodded.

"I have good hearing. Don't forget that I remember how you measured me for the ski suit you made me. Should I tell everyone what you two really are?" The twins gasped, almost knowing for sure that she was going to say that they were perverts.

"You wouldn't!" They said.

"I would. Would you like to test me?" Haruhi said sweetly. "Hey guys, these two are really-" The twins put a hand over her mouth in shock. Everyone in the room froze, wanting to know the next words that were going to come out of her mouth. She squirmed her way out of their hands which were holding her in place.

"Oh well. Maybe another time. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The freshman class all gathered on the shore of the frozen lake, sitting on the frozen benches to lace on their ice skates. Everyone was up as soon as they finished, skating on their ice. When people had asked Haruhi what the twins really were, she just smiled innocently.

She also apparently hadn't ice skated before so Mui was helping her get the basics down. Everytime she fell, they laughed at her. She got back at them though, when they weren't paying attention to where they were going and they went off the ice into a huge pile of snow. She laughed at them just as much they had laughed at her. This of course started a snowball fight between the twins, which the class joined in on. They spent half the time on the ice and the other half in the snowball fight, as the two who had started the snowball fight never gave up on it.

"Uhmm, Momoka, would you like to ice skate with me?" The chairmen suddenly asked, startling everyone. Momoka took his hand and started leading him around the lake. The boys all gathered around the girls and started suddenly to decide on who was going to skate with who. As the kids on the ice were skating, some not having want to leave the snowball, someone started playing some music.

"Hey, what's that noise?" Someone asked.

"What noise? I don't hear anything. Stop the music, would ya?" The music stopped and the cracking sound was clearly heard now. The rescue squad the school had hired moved into action.

"Everyone, move off the ice slowly! Don't rush or panic." They yelled out. The kids on the ice followed their instructions and began to inch their way off the ice. "And make sure to avoid the cracks, giving them a wide berth. The students having a snowball fight, please come help us." The students stopped throwing snowballs and ran to help the emergency workers.

One of the men, apparently the one in charge, was on the phone with someone. "We're helping the students right now. But wasn't this ice tested before they were allowed on it to skate? It was tested and it was proved safe? I want a full investigation. I'm getting off now to go do my job. See that this is investigated!" He ordered and hung up, stowing the phone in a pocket.

"The cracking is getting worse! Get those kids off that ice pronto!" One by one, the students got off the safely. That's when the ice finally gave out and it fell in on itself. "Were all the students off?"

"Negative, sir. Three students are still in the water sir! Mui Kanryu, Momoka Kurakano, and Haruhi Hitachiin are still unaccounted for." The students who had gotten off the ice safely were full of concern for their endangered classmates.

"Get these students back to the inn for now. We'll handle the rescue of the three unaccounted students." The commander ordered.

"Come on, kids. Go back to the inn." Hikaru and Kaoru were forced along with the rest of their class back to the inn.

"Kaoru, come on. Haruhi will be fine." Hikaru ushered his twin brother along, ignoring his protests.

"Commander, they've been sighted!" One rescue squad member called out once the other students were out of earshot. The commander turned around and saw that the three girls were making their way back to solid ground. Momoka Kurakano was being supported by by Mui and Haruhi. Apparently she wasn't that great of a swimmer.

"Get blankets ready. Prep a vehicle to take them back to the inn. Alert the medical squad just in case." The three girls made it closer to shore and they finally made it out of the water. Their clothes were completely soaked down, their long hair stuck to their skin. All three were shivering, their teeth chattering. They were quickly wrapped in blankets and escorted to the inn, where their classmates were waiting worriedly for a report on how they were. The twins were especially frantic. The owner of the inn said the construction was done but none of the students wanted to go yet. They wanted to hear how their friends were.

The resident doctor spoke to them all at last. "Your classmates are fine. They will spend the rest of the day warming up again while resting in bed. But they can at least have visitors." Hikaru and Kaoru went at once to Haruhi and Mui's room, since they were sharing a room. But they did make a detour, stopping by their room to grab their hair dryers.

"It'll feel really good to them, with the heat and all. It'll also reduce the chance of them getting sick because they won't fall asleep with their hair wet." Hikaru explained. Kaoru understood at once and quickly found his. "The only question is," Hikaru said, "is who dries whose hair." They quickly played rock, paper, scissors. It ended with Kaoru drying Haruhi's hair.

The twins knocked quietly and poked their head into their room. "You two up for visitors?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure. It's not like we nearly died or anything. Come on in." The twins entered the room. The girls were laying down in their beds with extra blankets. Their hair had only been semi-dried. The boys plugged in their hair dryers and started drying the girls hair.

"This will make you warmer and make it less likely you'll get sick from the wet hair. Also, it avoids damaging the hair from improper care." The twins explained over the noise of the hair dryers.

"Ah." The girls said in unison this time, making the boys grin. Despite the blankets and the hair dryers warming them up, the girls skin was still very cold when touched.

"I'm glad you three are ok. Momoka Kurakano is doing fine as well." Mui sighed as one of the twins said this.

"We're actually just fine. In fact, we could go skiing right now and not be bothered." Haruhi explained. The twins shook their heads.

"Have you two felt your own skin? It's still cold to the touch. We were worried. Someone could have easily died out there." Kaoru said somberly. Then he suddenly jumped onto Haruhi's bed, as Hikaru jumped onto Mui's. "In fact, we aren't going skiing without you. We're keeping you two company until you're free to get out of bed."


	11. Fun Times

Someone wanted Haruhi to have a pet that always follows her around. I'm considering this. Actually, I completely agree with the idea. I'm just not sure what kind of pet. I don't want it to be a dog because Tamaki already has one of those. And a cat is too independent, even though it would be really romantic to get a cat from a guy as a present, at least to me (I'm a huge cat lover). But I also want it to be unusual. So while I ponder this and update as well, think about the type of pet of Haruhi might like. I'm open to suggestions. And it won't happen for awhile because she's on the ski trip at the moment. Maybe it will be waiting for her at home. I really don't know yet.

Chapter 11

The whole class started to ski the next day. Some people had refused to ski without their classmates. One positive thing that had come from the disaster on the ice yesterday was the fact that Momoka Kurakano and Kazukiyo Souga were now closer than ever. Kazukiyo Souga had been the one to wait around with Momoka Kurakano. Mui, Haruhi, and Momoka had become friends as well.

"Come on! Let's go!" Momoka exclaimed excitedly, eager to start skiing, since she had been unable to ski yesterday. Souga, next to her, was mentally celebrating, as the two were so much closer than before. In the end, Haruhi's group consisted of six people. Momoka, Souga, the twins, Mui, and herself had all decided to ski together for the day.

"The ski path isn't going anywhere. But the twins are so slow!" Haruhi said teasingly as she took off before everyone else. The twins chased after her, followed by Mui, and then by Souga and Momoka.

"Well," Hikaru said, "at least she doesn't have any problems with her skiing." Kaoru shrugged.

"Either she's done it before it a lot, or she's just a natural, having taken to it as soon as she got on those ski's." Kaoru said. Snow was kicked up around them as the Ouran students started to ski, some already catching massive amounts of air. "I think she's just a natural. Do you also notice she's cautious? She doesn't want to risk too much too fast." Hikaru nodded his agreement.

"Hey, Hikaru and Kaoru, was is it like having her as a sister? It must be pretty interesting with a sister like her." Souga said. The twins exchanged grins.

"She is pretty unique. You would be pretty amazed how girly she is, though." Haruhi heard the twins say this and faltered, one of her ski's hitting a tree root that was buried in the snow. The twins went to her side and offered her a hand up. Haruhi took it but didn't use it to get up. She used it to pull them down with her. They laughed as the powdery snow went up flying around them. "And she is also extremely ticklish!" The twins stated as they got a hand under her ski jacket and started tickling her sides.

"Stop it! Stop it right now or I'll tell them what you really are!" The twins froze and Haruhi used the chance to escape from them. She stood by Mui panting from how hard she had been laughing as the twins had been tickling her. Momoka and Souga were laughing themselves.

"Amazing! Those two not only came alive with their classmates when you arrived but can be kept under control by you. What's your secret?" Momoka asked as her breathing returned to normal after laughing so hard.

"You just need to know the right things." Haruhi said in a matter-of-fact kind of tone. The twins groaned.

"How long are you planning on holding that over us?!" They begged. Haruhi grinned evilly and pushed off on her ski's.

"You guys coming to ski or what? It looks like the twins just want to hold everyone up." Haruhi teased. Mui pushed off after Haruhi and the twins scrambled up after her, smiling and laughing.

"She's been affected by the twins more than she knows. Maybe she was always like this but it takes the right people to draw it out." Momoka said as she watched the twins call after Haruhi and Mui. "Those three are really good for each other. Just think if she hadn't been adopted as their sister. She would be causing some tension between the two, as I'm sure they would be like every other boy in school, liking her very much."

"Yeah, two twin boys but only one girl that they would both have liked." Souga said as he and Momoka caught up to the Hitachiin siblings and Mui. Momoka smiled warmly at her friend, making him blush.

"Momoka, you do know that I've liked you for a long time, right?" Momoka smiled again and nodded. "Well, I know your parents may intend you to marry someone else, but until then would you consider being my girlfriend?" The words came from his mouth without him knowing. Souga turned beet red and turned to look at the girl of his dreams, whom he had just confessed to without meaning to!

"My parents have suggested someone that they want me to marry. It was just agreed upon by both families. I expect he'll be talked to when we return from the trip, as he's from this class and he's also my age." She said lightly. "A certain class officer, who wears glasses. I told my parents that I already wanted to be together with him, even before they suggested it."

"Oh, I see. He'll be a lucky guy." Souga said dejectedly. But then something clicked in his mind. "Wait, do you mean me?!" He asked, shocked. She looked at him from her own ski's and nodded yes, her eyes bright and full of excitement.

"Yes, you! I've also liked you this whole time, but I was afraid of embarrassing myself. I'm also really shy when it comes to love. I was hoping you would make the first move. And you did when you wanted to ski with me yesterday. It made me really happy." Now Momoka was blushing heavily. "Do you agree with this as well?" She asked shyly.

He straightened up and took a deep breath. "You bet I do! But I'll wait until my parents suggest it to me to say that I whole heartedly agree with this." He grinned. "If only my hands were free right now."

She smiled and slowed down until they were both even. "We'll hold hands tonight as we warm up from a long day of skiing. Maybe over a cup of hot cocoa near the fireplace?" She smiled slyly.

"You two, come on! We're ready to start down the slope that is a long trail back to the inn!" The twins called out. Momoka and Souga looked at their watches. It was almost three o'clock.

"We're coming!" Momoka called out. "Come on, Souga. We don't want to be left behind, do we?" She said joyfully and the two caught up with the others in their group.

"Sorry about the wait." Souga apologized as they stopped next to the twin psychos.

"We're just glad you're here. Haruhi really wants to go down that slope and catch some air. She is completely at home here." Mui put in as she joined Haruhi. "We'll meet you guys at the bottom. Haruhi won't relax until she gets this out of her system." Mui and Haruhi left ahead of them. They heard Haruhi whoop as she went down. They saw her jump a drift and catch some major air in the process and she whooped again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay, I ended up with a pairing! It just wrote itself that way. But I'm hoping to do the chapter soon. I'm working on two stories right now. But this has a higher priority, since so many more people are looking forward to it. A lot more people like this one than my Saiyuki story. I appreciate all the reviews and even some of the ideas I have gotten from them. If you have an idea of an animal Haruhi might like, if you don't mind, let me know.


	12. The Action Heats Up!

Hmmm. We're already on chapter 12? Hmmm. I wonder what will happen next, since I have stopped using rough drafts and all that fun stuff.

Chapter 12

The class returned from thier trip on a Sunday afternoon. All of the freshman class congregated outside of the airport and waited for their cars that their families had sent to pick their kids up in. One by one the kids left until only all three Hitachiin siblings, Souga, and Momoka. As Momoka left in her family car, she waved goodbye to the few remaining class members. "Thanks for everything this week guys!" She called loudly. "And Souga, call me when you find out, ok?"

"I will!" Souga answered. The twins cat called as Momoka drove away, making Souga blush. "Aww, give me a break guys! And thank you. I've been trying to summon up the courage to confess for awhile now. You two really gave me some confidence this week." Haruhi laughed, then broke off as she yawned.

"Haruhi, it's now wonder you're tired right now. You really got into this trip, sometimes too much. I bet you 20 that your face is still implanted in some of those snow drifts. You did misjudge some of those jumps." Kaoru said jokingly. Haruhi punched his arm as Souga's car arrived, the Hitachiin's siblings car shortly behind Souga's.

"See you three at school tomorrow." He told them as he drove away as well, making room for the next car in line. The driver got out and put their bags in the trunks as the twins and Haruhi got in and buckled up.

"Tamaki is going to be nuts tomorrow." Hikaru told his siblings with groan. "When he finds out what happened to Haruhi during this trip, Tamaki will freak out. Come to think of it, do mom and dad know what happened?"

"Dad will handle it rationally." Haruhi said. "Mom, on the other hand, I don't know. How did you two react? You take after her completely, so it's safe to judge her reaction by thinking of how you react and assume that how she will most likely react." The twins rubbed their chins thoughtfully.

They looked at her grinning. "Prepare to be glomped!" The twins laughed maniacally as the car ate up the miles to their house. Haruhi sighed and mentally braced herself, as the twins were most likely correct.

The twins were nearly right. It was clear that Yuzuha Hitachiin had been pacing worryingly. "Haruhi!" She practically yelled as the car stopped, looking ready to run straight to her. Her husband held her back though. He reminded her gently that she had been fine and they had been told this by a professional doctor. "I'm just glad that you're okay." She said softly, hugging her gently.

"Of course, mom. All three of us are just fine." Haruhi told her mom gently. "Though that water was cold." She was smiling as she spoke.

"You have a right to know something Haruhi. The Fujioka family is causing some problems, saying that you should go back to them." Haruhi looked angry now as her mom said this. "But there is some good news. It was put before the judge. He ruled you had suffiecent enough memories and were old enough to choose on your own where you want to go. You have to put it in writing and the judge will make the final ruling according to your wishes."

Haruhi calmed down and smiled. "Of course I'm staying here as long, as long as I can stay here." The entire family beamed after she said this. "I'll put it in writing tonight and send it to the judge."

"But first," Taneda Hitachiin said, "we need to get you three settled back in. We can do the serious stuff later. For now, let's just enjoy being a family!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later than evening, a small shriek was heard from Haruhi's room, followed by silence. The twins, who just happened to be passing by, popped their head into the room to see what was the matter. Haruhi was on her knees, laughing hysterically, tears going down her face. A small furry animal was wrapped around her neck, moving along her neck and sniffing her. "What the heck?!" The twins exclaimed loudly.

"It tickles! It tickles!" Slowly, she raised her arms behind her head and caught the animal, bringing it before her face. "Kyaa!! It's so cute!" Haruhi said softly. She got up and walked over to the twins, thrusting the animal before them.

"What the heck is that? We aren't going to hold it!" They half yelled, holding their arms in front of them defensively and taking a few steps backwards.

"It's a ferret!" Haruhi said stiffly. The said ferret had a mostly brownish-tan coat but had occasional white stripe. "Think mom and dad will let me keep him?" The twins sweat dropped. The ferret decided now to crawl into her hair and stay there. "I'm going ask right now!" Haruhi said quickly, pulling the small creature from her hair and holding him to her chest, where it cuddled up snugly.

"Of course you can keep him, Haruhi. What will you name him?" Yuzuha Hitachiin thundered excitedly.

"Tanuki. Tanu-kun for short though." Haruhi answered excitedly.

"For tonight only, we'll need to keep him in a cage. Tomorrow I'll bring home a small collar with a locator chip in it so we can keep track of him." Taneda Hitachiin said. The twins looked at each other blankly and shrugged their shoulders.

"Thank you! Tanuki and I thank you!" Haruhi said. "Tomorrow I'll do some research on ferrets and find out some of the things I'll need to know to take of this little guy!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Haruhi! My dear, precious daughter! Are you okay? It's okay to want to hug your papa, you know." Haruhi burst out laughing as Tamaki started to recite his well practiced speech. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, Tamaki. It's just that, well, you're so random at times. Ok, not just at times." Haruhi corrected as the male hosts all gave her flat stares, all except Kyouya, who was still focused on his computer. Haruhi noticed that his hands were shaking. "Kyouya, are you ok?" She asked, concerned.

Kyouya snapped to attention and looked at her. "I'm just fine. It's just that when I heard what had happened, I was worried about you." Kyouya explained, his face turning slightly red. Everyone in the room fell silent, as Kyouya had actually just showed an emotion, one that wasn't fake or was only felt because of profits or merits. She smiled.

"Of course I'm fine. If you'll excuse me, I need to go to the wash room. Please excuse me." Haruhi pardoned and left the room. When she heard the door shut fully, she fell against the wall, her heart racing wildly. She could clearly sense that the twins had a murderous intent, directed towards Kyouya. "Why am I reacting like this?" She asked herself. Just now, when Kyouya had spoken, her heart rate had shot up and her chest had felt heavy. "No way. Can it be that I like him?" She asked herself.

Above her head, she heard a click and she looked up. There was a gun pointed straight at her head. "Ms. Fujioka, you'll be coming with me. Now get up!" A man dressed in all black, wearing a ski mask, said evenly.

A/N

Kyaa!! That just popped up suddenly! As you see, Haruhi got a pet ferret, named Tanuki. It just seemed completely fitting for the situation. And the action just increased a lot. I'm planning something drastic next chapter. Mwa ha ha ha!! Grins evilly All I'm saying is that it has to do with a certain character coming into his full power as a demon lord!!


	13. We Need to Talk

So, chapter 13. Anyone here superstitious? If you are, this is an unlucky number! Why do you think they never named a space shuttle, except Apollo 13, that had the number 13 in it? Dude, I'm on a freckin sugar rush right now as I write this chapter and I didn't even have that much sugar!!

Chapter 13

Kyouya tapped on his keyboard impatiently. "Why do girls have to take so long in the wash room?" He complained. "It's like they go in as packs. She's been gone for over twenty minutes now! You think she met up with some of her friends and got delayed."

The twins looked up concerned when they heard Kyouya say this. "Haruhi never takes _that _long in the wash room, even if she behaves like the common girl and travels in a pack to go the wash room. Something's up." The twins said. "It's also not like her to make people worry. She doesn't have the soul of a prankster!" Kyouya's only reaction was to pull out his phone and dial a number quickly.

"Bring in the special forces." He said shortly and a large group of men wearing black padded armor burst into the room. He put the phone in his pocket again and addressed the gathered men. "Someone important is missing. Her name is Haruhi Hitachiin. She has long brown hair and honey brown eyes. Find her and bring her back here safely." The men saluted and made small groups.

"Spread out and search every inch of this school! Our top priority is Ms. Hitachiin's safety. Everyone understand that?" The commanding officer roared.

"YES SIR!" Everyone said loudly and moved out, each taking a different part of the school to search. The Host Club was shocked to see Kyouya incensed into this mood so quickly. The black aura that marked him as the shadow king, and also a demon lord, was coming out in full force.

"Wow." Was all the twins could bring themselves to say. "I feel sorry for the person who is holding her up." The twins looked at each other. "You don't think..." Both of the twins were thinking the same thought. "It can't be the Fujioka's, can it?"

"Kaoru, Hikaru, who are the Fujioka's?" Honey asked as Mori picked him up and put him on his shoulder.

"They're her bioligiocal family. They're extremely greedy and think girls amount to nothing. But the entire inheritance, all the family money and property, including the company, was left to her. So for them to get it, they need her to sign it over to them." Honey gasped as the twins chose now to reveal this information. "What we are about to tell you does not leave this room. She doesn't want to go back to them because she was severely abused by them. Her father constantly beat her for being a girl, which he thought was the source of his problems. He was an alcoholic and the family company was failing because of this. Her birth mother just watched her get beaten over and over again, even when Haruhi begged for help!" The twins said with a dark look on their faces.

"So why doesn't she just sign it over to them and be done with it?" Tamaki asked.

"Because she hasn't thought about that. And she wants nothing to do with them, let alone make them happy. They weren't happy about it either, meaning the Fujioka's. I don't think they would hold back." The twins explained.

"Everyone, come over here." Everyone crowded over by Kyouya. "I've gotten access to the school security cameras. Let's see what happened, shall we?"

"Why didn't you do this before?" The twins questioned, only to be shushed by the rest of the group.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Who are you?" Haruhi asked as she got up at the gunman's command.

"You don't need to know that." The masked man said. "All you need to know is that I was sent by your family to collect you and take you to them." Haruhi pursed her lips.

"My family is at the Hitachiin Mansion. Why would they send a gunman to collect me when they could just call me home?" Haruhi demanded, knowing full well he did not mean her adoptive family, even though she considered them her true family.

"You know full well who I mean Ms. Fujioka." The gunman said, prodding her harshly. "Just cooperate with me and nothing bad will happen. They only want to talk to you, which they can't do because of legal problems. So I was called in. It's an easy job with lots of perks, mainly how much they are willing to pay. And considering I am the best at what I do, it's quite a lot. This security system was nothing for me."

Haruhi was led outside now, where a black car was waiting. Even most of the windows were tinted almost pure black. The door opened and Haruhi was shoved in. A man with long red hair wearing a formal, almost feminine, business suit. The redhaired man handed the man a briefcase. The man opened it and looked at how much was in the briefcase. "Thank you very much. As we agreed, no one will know about this job. I'll be taking my leave now." He bowed and left.

"Buckle up. We're leaving." The red-haired man said. Haruhi buckled up. "We can't have the heiress be injured or die in a car accident. Not until, at least, she signs it all over to us."

Note:

Yes, this will be a HaruhiKyouya pairing. It would have been Honey, but there's just too much of a height difference. It would seem more like perverted mother-son relationship to me. I'm sorry if that sends wrong images to your mind. Tamaki is done alot, Mori would not willingly put someone above Honey in priority, and the twins are clearly out of the question. Also, I like to make stiff guys like Kyouya show their emotions and stuff. It's a lot of fun.


	14. All Said and Done

Some people had asked questions about Haruhi's actions. So I will answer those questions. But the answers will be in the story itself. And I'm sorry if I offended some people with my comment on shortness. It's just that I'm type of hopeless romantic that dreams of dating a guy taller than her...

Chapter 14

"So her birth family took her?" Tamaki asked.

Kyouya nodded. "We're going after them now. If you guys want to come, you can. But you'll have to dress the same as the special forces. I've arranged for the padded armor for you." Kyouya informed the guyss smoothly. "Who's coming?" Mori and Honey were already changing in the club change room. The rest of the guys grabbed theirs and changed themselves.

Everyone who had wanted to go either got in the S.W.A.T. truck. "Kyouya, do you like Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. The twins smirked. Honey and Mori just looked at each other. They were the only ones who wore different clothes, having changed into their martial arts clothes instead of the padded armor.

"And if I do? I'm only human." Kyouya said coolly. The twins had more important issues on their mind on that the moment, otherwise they would have easily lectured Kyouya about their sister. "Either way, I will not stand by and watch innocent people get hurt, especially if they are my friends."

"Kaoru, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hikaru asked quietly.

"Of course I am Hikaru. Kyouya is actually better for her than most of the guys in the club. Haruhi, as I have noticed, brings out his more human side. But is she ready for this type of thing? She's just getting her memories back." Kaoru answered just as quietly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I'm sure you're curious about who I am." The red haired stranger said. "I am your father's brother. Call me Uncle Ranka if you would like." Haruhi said nothing as they drove down the highway. "What, you don't talk?" He asked?

"I just find it surprising that my own 'uncle' would hire someone to take me to him by gunpoint." Haruhi said coldly. Haruhi had not fought for several reasons. One, she probably couldn't escape him. The guy who escorted her here was most likely a pro. And if she did escape, he was probably really good with that gun. He could just shoot her in the leg and stop her from escaping. And second, that would most likely only make it worse for her. It was smarter to cooperate, as she did not have the power to fight back against these odds.

"Oh, that was necessary. See, your adoptive family won't let us near you." Ranka explained. "If we had known about your situation, we would have put a stop to it."

Haruhi didn't believe a word of this. "I find that hard to believe. I am sure you had the same point of view as my father. To you, girls are probably worthless as well." Ranka sighed at his niece's stubbornness. "You only care about the inheritance that was left to me by my father. If you really cared, you would have gotten me out of there and stopped him from not only killing himself but also my mother."

"But we had no idea that was happening! See, the family business is failing. We need the money to save it. Don't you care about us at all?"

"Why should I care about you when you didn't care about me? The business is failing because of the faults of my father. And not only my father's alcoholism, but the family's corruption. I read all my journals from when I was younger. The family was dooming itself. The business was already about to be sold before I lost my memory. I could tell that much." Haruhi informed her supposed uncle.

"And what does that make us then? We could start a new business then with the money or buy back the old one!" Her uncle exclaimed. "You just need to sign this." He ordered, thrusting a document her way. Haruhi scanned the document quickly.

"I'm not signing this. If it was just the money, then maybe yes. But this document requires me to lie about the abuse I suffered at the hands of my family, completely abandon my adoptive family, who I now consider my true family, and to place myself completely under your control. Only an idiot would sign this." Haruhi declared as she tore up the contract in front of his eyes.

"We have multiple copies of the contract. You're just like your mother was _before_ she married your father. Too stubborn for your own good."

"And we see what happened to them. They're both dead." Haruhi stated bluntly. "And those weren't my parents. No parent has the right to starve and abuse his child. And my mom just stood there watching, ignoring my cries for help."

"Your mother had to be taught her place. Women are there to obey the men. Your father made sure she understood her position." Ranka said sternly. "Once you're back with us, we'll make sure to marry you off to the strictest man in the family. You'll learn."

"I'm not going back. I would rather throw myself out of this car then to return to you and the rest of the family." Ranka sighed at his niece. "And another thing. If women are so inferior to men, how come you're trying your best to be one?" She gestured to his clothes. "I only see you as someone who dreams of being something he simply can't be."

_Well, _thought Haruhi, _so much for cooperating. _Ranka saw no other choice and pulled out a gun.

"You will sign that contract." Ranka said as he pulled out another contract. "Now." The car jerked to a stop and Ranka's finger instinctively cracked off a shot. The shot barely missed Haruhi's head. Mortified, Haruhi froze in place. The window behind her head opened and the driver popped his head through the window.

"Sorry about that." He said apologetically. "There's a road block. Armed men are moving to surround the car." Ranka swore and jerked open the car door and got out, yanking Haruhi with him. Haruhi felt the gun connect with the side of her head as armed and armored men surrounded them.

"Hand over the girl and surrender yourself." Someone said. Haruhi recognized Kyouya's voice! But he was obviously mixed in the ranks of the men surrounding them. "You are in violation of the restraining order, while also being guilty of kidnapping, endangerment, and hiring a criminal to take someone against their will."

"This could have been solved easily. But no, everyone had to complicate things." Ranka declared madly, cocking the gun in preparation to fire. Haruhi gulped nervously, sure that she would soon be dead. Her caught a flash of red hair from an armored truck and she realized her brothers had come along. _Why did they come?! _Haruhi thought, ready to panic now.

Ranka instead threw her to the ground and opened fire on the armed men. Ranka was quickly disarmed and hand cuffed. One of the men came up to her and removed his helmet, which had hidden his face. It was Kyouya. "Are you okay? I think I may have over reacted a little though." Kyouya said as he offered her a hand to help her up.

"Thank you. I'm fine, by the way." Haruhi answered as she stood up. "A little shaken up obviously but fine. The worst injury is a scraped palm." She held up a bloody palm.

"I would like you to join the others while we clean up here." Kyouya said. "The rest of the Host Club insisted on coming, so they're waiting for you in the truck."

"No complaint there." She said, moving on her own to the armored truck. Kyouya went back to deal with the clean up and Haruhi heard voices talking as she approached.

"Haruhi is not your daughter Tamaki! She already has more than one set of parents. She doesn't need a single parent in the equation." It sounded like one of the twins, probably Kaoru.

"Maybe not physically. But she is the daughter of my heart." Tamaki said in his own defense.

"Hey guys, it looks it calmed down out there!" Honey suddenly pointed out. "But I'm not seeing Haruhi anywhere." Haruhi stepped into the truck, lifting up her dress as she did. She could see her brothers almost push Honey out of the way to look through the window.

"Oops. I got my dress a little bloody. Oh well." Haruhi stated as she sat down and took a deep breath. Everyone in the back started. "What? My school uniform was already a little dirty from being thrown on the ground. But that wasn't what had upset them.

"BLOOD?" The twins yelled loudly.

"It's fine. My palm is scraped from breaking my fall when I was thrown to the ground." Haruhi explained. Honey came and sat down next to her, a first aid kit in his hands. Mori was nearby holding Tamaki back, as he was desperately trying to reach her.

"I'm glad you're okay. We weren't sure how you would react to this." Honey said as he took her hand, beginning to clean the wound. As he gently wrapped some bandages on it, he spoke again. "The twins and Tamaki have been so worried. They were sure something bad was going to happen. Okay, guys, now come and see her. But don't overwhelm her."

"Was anyone shot a few minutes ago?" Tamaki inquired. "We heard gunshots."

"No one was shot. The first shot was most likely when the car suddenly stopped and Ranka, the guy who arranged for my kidnapping, accidently squeezed the trigger. That shot almost hit me. But the rest was Ranka intentionally trying to take down the special forces by himself." Haruhi told them. Mori shook his head sadly at the idiotic choice Ranka had made.

The special forces began to get back in and Kyouya himself got in last. Someone shut the door behind him. "We're done here. So we'll just drop everyone off at their homes. Haruhi, are you fine still? You're a bit pale." Kyouya mentioned.

"I'm fine. A stray shot came within half an inch of my head. It was Ranka who accidently fired the gun when the car stopped suddenly. That's most likely why." Haruhi answered. Truth be told, she was exhausted, even though she hadn't done much that day. "I wonder if Tanu-kun is still at home." The Host Club looked confused at this.

"Haruhi's pet ferret." Hikaru explained. "He was found in her the evening we got back from our class trip and she kept it. Tanu-kun is short for Tanuki."

Note

This was originally written differently. But earlier, when I was typing, I accidently did something to erase all the unsaved stuff. That ticked me off, as I have no idea what I did. And now, it's almost eleven oclock here, and I have not been going to bed for the past few nights until two, talking with an author from this site on yahoo, talking about some really random things. So for now, I'm signing off. For those who read this and are Naruto fans, I just started working on a Naruto fic, a NaruGaa friendship. It's interesting, a story inspired by the writer I've been staying up late talking to. So yeah, check it out if you have the time. The story is titled We've Had Enough!


	15. Our Solid Future's

This is the last chapter for this story. I'm sorry the story was so short. Thank you all for sticking with it, even though it could have been better.

Final Chapter

Quite some time had passed since Haruhi had been kidnapped by her former family. Halloween had passed, the twins both going as the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland, something that Haruhi found hilarious. They had convinced her be Alice somehow, which had shown her that she did not did not look good with blonde hair. And Haruhi had loved her first Christmas with the Hitachiin family.

Haruhi had all of her memories back now. And despite the fact that a lot of them were bad, it didn't bother her at all.

But the next thing everyone knew, it was almost February 14th, Haruhi's birthday. Her family was planning a huge party to celebrate her 16th birthday, in which many of her friends were invited. Haruhi's first personal invitation was to Kyouya, who was now her boyfriend. Both of their families were talking about letting the two get engaged. The rest were addressed to the Host Club, and then some to her closest friends at school.

"Haruhi!" Their mother called loudly as Haruhi passed one of the sewing rooms. Yuzuha pulled Haruhi into the room and pulled out a measuring tape. "One of my birthday presents to you will be the dress I am making for you." She explained. She gestured to a dress that half-made on a wooden model. "Your brothers gave me your measurements."

"Those two perverts." She said emotionlessly. Her mom laughed shamelessly at Haruhi's antics. _Those two really do take completely after her._Haruhi thought as her mom did some more measuring and shooed her our of the sewing room, leaving Haruhi clueless in the hallway.

"Haruhi!" The twins yelled, running down the hallway quickly shortly after she had been shooed out of the room. "It's picture time!!" They yelled.

"What?" She exclaimed. Her exclamation went unnoticed as one of the twins each grabbed one of her arms and made a sharp u-turn in the hallway, running back the way they had come. She was jolted to and fro as they rushed through the hallways. They finally stopped and let go of her arms once they had entered a large room. Haruhi, still dizzy and unstable from her chaotic trip thanks to the twins, nearly fell flat on her face, catching herself on a large statue nearby as the world steadied itself.

"I asked you two to go get her, not do this to her." Taneda Hitachiin said sternly, continuing to lecture his sons as the the photographer brought her a glass of water with a exasperated look on his face.

"Those two never fail to surprise me." The photographer said. "Are you okay? Those two can be a bit of a handful." Haruhi nodded and was able to walk straight. He showed her a dressing room that he had set up nearby. "There's a fresh change of clothes in there, as well as hair styling stuff and make-up."

"Thank you." She said, walking into the dressing room and changed into the clothes that had been provided. It was a forest green summer dress. Haruhi quickly redid her hair, which was extremely messy thanks to the twins version of "getting her." She walked back out and the photographer began to take their pictures. Some were done individually, others in groups. Also, they had serious ones and playful ones. It took two hours total and they were told they would be ready in a couple of days.

As Haruhi changed back into her normal clothes, the twins were apparently causing some chaos outside. They eyes turned to her with an evil glint in them. They moved as if to capture her and she easily evaded, thanks to taking the self defense Mori and Honey had taught her more seriously. "We just wanted a hug!" They exclaimed. she hugged them.

"Then just ask next time." She said simply. The twins smiled behind Haruhi's back. Yuzuha came in and abducted her again, dragging her back to the sewing room again, where the dress had just been finished. Haruhi was asked to try it on, which she did and Yuzuha Hitachiin nearly burst out in tears due to her happiness.

Haruhi looked wonderful in the evening gown. The main color was again forest green. It was a v-neck dress with half sleeves. Silver thread bordered it, as well as going around the waist, ending a knot that had more of it thickly yet elegantly braided, going down to knee length. "So, what do you think?" Yuzuha asked excitedly.

"I love it. Thank you." Haruhi said, seeing how it twirled. Yuzuha pulled out two boxes. One held a pair of beautiful shoes, flats by the look of them. The second one had a jewelry set in it.

"These go with it." Yuzuha. "I didn't remember if you did heels well so I got these. And this jewelry set belonged to my mother, your grandmother. These will go so nice with it!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A few days later, it was Haruhi's birthday. Haruhi spent the afternoon preparing. Her mom was helping her. The twins and Taneda Hitachiin were keeping everyone entertained once the party started, as Haruhi and Yuzuha had to do some last minute adjustments. When they were done, Yuzuha left to announce her arrival.

Haruhi walked out to the ball room amid ooh's and awe's. She spent a lot of the evening just hanging out with her friends, Mui wearing a sapphire blue gown. Mui was her constant companion for the night. When she wasn't spending time with her friends, she was dancing. Tamaki had "wanted to dance with his daughter." As well as brothers and father also wanted a dance or two with her. Kyouya was her most active dance partner, with some of her boy classmates taking one as well.

"Haruhi, are you having fun?" Mui asked, sweating slightly from the lights in the room. "Really, we were so lucky. To be adopted by such amazing families."

"Yes," Haruhi agreed, "we were. Our lifes sure have changed. To think we were so miserable when we were younger. And now we have one of the best life's imaginable."

"Yeah." Mui conceded. "And you even have a boyfriend." Mui said cheerfully. "Our futures are now solid, don't you think? Man, it's hot in here."

Haruhi nodded. They were both on the balcony now, so as to cool off. It was extremely hot in the ball room. "I wouldn't be anywhere near this happy had you not come back into my life." Haruhi told Mui, smiling. "Our friendship was extremely strong then. It was the only way it would have survived until now. We originally only became friends to profit off of each other technically though."

Mui laughed. "Yeah. We both knew it was the only way to survive mentally. But pretty quickly it became more than that." Haruhi was laughing now too. "Hey, what's that noise?" Mui asked.

Haruhi listened more closely and dropped her head, laughing as she did. "It's my brother's." She explained. "Something about how it's time to open a few presents. We had better go back in before they go crazy. They're already running over all over place trying to find me." Mui shook her head at the crazy antics of the twins. She had never met two quite like them before.

Both of the girls were smiling as they went back to ball room. Both were thinking the same thought. _We're going to be all right now. After all, not only do we have each other but we have new families who love us._

Note:

Ahh, this is the end. Thanks for sticking with this until now. It was a new experience for me, though it's not one of my best stories. For the Naruto fans who still want to read my stories, I now have two Naruto stories that I'm working on right now.


End file.
